Love: 'Ancient History', or Unavoidable?
by SwacAddict
Summary: Ever since that day, Sonny had made a promise to herself; No dating, and certainly no falling in love. Does Chad convice her otherwise? A Chad/Sonny one-shot based off the song "I Won't Say I'm in Love", sung by Meg in Hercules.


_**N/A:**__ Whew! I'm done. This took me FOREVER. I really hope it keeps your interest. I had a great time writing it. I've been really into Songfics lately. Since I'm a musician, music inspires me the most, so I guess that's why I love doing these so much. In fact I've got a couple more planned, along with some other regular one shots. Anyway, this one's based of Meg's song in Hercules, and it's one of my ALL TIME favorites. There's so much truth to the lyrics. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE PLEASE review. This will make my other one shots come faster, I promise. _

**Warning: **This has dialogue/references from "With a Chance of Dating", "Battle of the Networks' Stars", "West Coast Story", "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star", "Sonny: So Far", "Walk a Mile in my Pants", AND an episode from season two that has yet to be aired, "Falling for the Falls" (spoilers!), so if you haven't seen some of those, you may be a little confused in some parts, but knowing what happened in those eppies isn't really important to the point of the story. So I encourage you to read it anyway. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC, including a lot of the dialogue in this. I also do not own the song "I Won't Say I'm in Love".

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that._

"'I haven't stopped thinking about you since last night in the arcade Tawni'," Sonny read aloud, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"…Tawni?!" both she and Tawni exclaimed in disbelief, realization hitting Sonny roughly.

"'When can I see you again? James'…?!" Tawni finished off the note, a mix of confusion and sympathy for her costar on her face.

"Well, here. I guess these are for you," the brunette said sadly as she gently thrust the bouquet of flowers in Tawni's direction.

Tawni took them and threw them on the floor, stomping on them and going on about how she was so mad at James that she couldn't even enjoy being right about his manipulative, hurtful ways.

Completely crushed, Sonny sunk down onto her couch. Not only was James Conroy no longer interested in her, but he'd already moved on…to Tawni, her closest friend in Hollywood. "How could I be fooled by such a jerk?" the actress wondered rhetorically. "I feel so stupid." She _knew_ she was smarter than that.

_No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history. Been there, done that._

Ever since that day, Sonny had made a promise to herself; No dating, and _certainly _no falling in love. At least, not for a _very_ long time. She'd given it a quick try with James, and she couldn't handle the drama or the heart break. At that age, guys were immature and a complete waste of time. Besides, it's not like the _So Random!_ star could fit a boyfriend into her busy schedule anyway. She had sketches to write, audiences to entertain, the possibility of a record deal in the near future, _and_ an offer to guest star on _Mackenzie Falls_, the number one tween drama in America. Unfortunately, this popular TV show was also home to smooth talker and heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper. Ugh. Just the mention of his name made Sonny cringe...so why did her stomach do little flip flops when he said her name? Why did her heartbeat quicken when he came anywhere near her?

_No chance, no way. I won't say it, oh no._

"Alright, we're about to do the scene where you barge onto the set of _Mackenzie Falls_," Selena told Sonny as the actresses sauntered past the fake Portlyn decked out in _Falls_ attire. "Now, when this really happened, do you remember how you felt?"

"Oooh, probably mad 'cause I'm always mad when I have to go see _Chad_," Sonny sneered, a disgusted look dominating her soft features.

"Right, but _really_, you're mad at yourself because of how much you like him," Selena attested as she pointed at Sonny, smiling coyly.

"Right…" the girl agreed casually with small chuckle, not yet aware of Selena's previous statement. "What?! I don't like Chad!" Sonny suddenly babbled in realization as the pitch of her voice raised a couple octaves. Quickly, she forced it down to a lower, almost masculine, tone. "Ahem, I mean…I mean, I don't like Chad."

"Sure you do!" the other actress insisted with a smile. "It's right here in the script."  
Sonny hastily commandeered the script from Selena's hands. "What? Give me that!" Her eyes skimmed the paper, still filled with bewilderment. "Wha…all it says is 'Fine, fine! Good, good! Fine, fine!'"

"It's not what the lines say," Selena disclosed. "It's what's between the lines."

"Pft. There is _nothing_ between those lines, trust me."

And it was true. Sonny Monroe didn't even _like_ Chad Dylan Cooper. So there was _no_ way she could love him. Right?

_You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Oh, oh._

"Do they Sonny, do they really?" Chad spoke softly as his eyes bore deep into hers. Sonny was too caught up in the moment to notice the scenery had changed and that the room had suddenly gotten darker. Her eyes widened in awe as he went on. "Look, it was sweet of you to put that picnic together- way sweet, but the bad blood between our two shows has run too deep for too long to be healed by a bowl of egg salad, and even the best of intentions." He gently took Sonny's hand. "Just because you wish for something doesn't make it so." For some reason, she'd completely missed every word that had just escaped Chad's mouth. His hair was…so shiny. His eyes, so…_sparkly_ and blue. His charm consumed her. Where was she again? She didn't know, and she didn't care. All she knew was that Chad was beautiful, and she needed to let him know. Without thinking, she began to speak. "Oh, Chad Dylan-" But she was soon hushed by the drama star as he placed a perfect finger to her lips. "Shh," he soothed. "The time for talking is over. I must go." Chad backed away slowly, continuing to grasp Sonny's hand until the distance between them was too great. "So run-- run back to your show, and put your sweet little dreams of peace to bed."  
And he was gone.

Almost immediately, the lights came back on and Sonny blinked, falling back into reality. "What just happened?"

She'd come to make peace. Instead, she fell under Chad's spell.

_It's too Cliché. I won't say I'm in love._

"Now Marshall's rewriting it, and he's gonna make us kiss!" Sonny informed Tawni as she paced around their dressing room. There was _no_ way she was going to put her lips on that drama snob's.

"Sounds like your doomed," Tawni said simply, stating the obvious. Then, a strange thought suddenly crossed her mind. Why was Sonny making such a big deal out of this? It was just one kiss. Unless…

"Unless…" the blonde spoke aloud as she waltzed over to where her costar stood, pointing a finger in her direction.

Immediately, Sonny spun around. "Unless what?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Unless you _want_ to kiss him," Tawni finished, a smirk playing upon her lips. "Do you wanna kiss him?"

"_No_!" Sonny assured her dramatically.

But Tawni wasn't fooled. She could tell her cast mate was still trying to convince herself, so in an attempt to help the girl realize her feelings, Tawni expressed her opinion. "I think you do!"

"Okay look, even if I did wanna kiss him, I would kiss him whenever I wanted to kiss him- not when he said I was gonna wanna kiss him," the brunette babbled. After she was done, she ran through the words in her head, checking to make sure they made sense. Once Sonny was positive it did, she nodded her head quickly in self-assurance.

But it's not like she'd ever _want_ to anyway. _Kissing_ and _love_ were both so overused and overrated.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out._

"I like you," the two stars said in unison. The pattern continued. "Really? Me too!" They chimed.

Sonny laughed and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was…_so_ much easier to say than I thought it would be."

Chad smiled genuinely as they left the lobby behind the set of _Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith_. "So, what now?"  
"Um, I don't really know," Sonny admitted, looking down.

"Well, maybe we could…" Chad trailed off.

Sonny knew what he was about to say. He was going to ask her out, and she was about to say yes. She took a deep breath, willing herself to wrap up the conversation with a cute little smile and a "pick me up at eight?", but then she remembered. She remembered James. She remembered the promise she'd made to herself. She couldn't, no, she _wouldn't_ get wrapped up in another romantic relationship- especially someone with the same reputation as James- a heartbreaker. Though a little voice inside her told Sonny that Chad _wasn't_ the typical player, she forced herself to ignore it. She couldn't do it. It had hurt enough with James, and Sonny knew she was falling _way_ deeper and faster with Chad. It would kill her if, no, _when_ he broke her heart.

Chad's nervous mumbling dragged Sonny out of her thoughts.

"Just be friends," Sonny settled with a forced grin.

She tried to ignore pain that appeared in his eyes after she spoke. "W-what?" the boy stuttered in surprise.

"We could just be friends," Sonny repeated, trying with all her might to sound positive. "I know we like each other as more than that, but it would just be easier- you know, with the rival between our shows and all…" She was unable to come up with any other excuses, and even the one she had used sucked.

"R-right," Chad agreed, but Sonny could tell he was disappointed. She was too, but it was for the best. "I mean, a _Falls_ kid…dating a Random? It's crazy talk anyway…"

"Yeah, crazy." The actress agreed as they parted ways.

_My head is screaming, 'get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out'._

"Sonny, Sonny, come here!" a distressed voice called.

Without thinking, Sonny rushed right to the blonde heartthrob's bed, where he flipped from side to side uncomfortably. "What, Chad?"

"I… need to tell you something… in case I don't make it,"

"Okay?" Sonny wondered urgently.

"I love…" Chad began, forcing himself to speak through the pain caused by Tawni's jeans.

Yes?" Sonny pressed. Was he trying to say what she thought he was trying to say?

"I mean, I deeply love…" the actor repeated, putting more emphasis on his feelings.

"Go on," Sonny blurted, nodding her head furiously, extremely eager for Chad to finish his sentence.

"…that more kids will be able to read less books because of Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Suddenly Sonny was overcome with anger…then disappointment and sadness…and then frustration- with Chad _and _herself. She was frustrated with Chad for teasing her like that; not telling her what she wanted to hear. But why did she want to hear it? She didn't feel the same way. That was the exact reason she was frustrated with herself. It was almost impossible to not feel those butterflies when Chad took her hand. It was almost impossible to not want to grab him and kiss him when he looked at her as if she waerethe only one on Earth. _Why_? Why did Sonny have to feel this way? Whatever this feeling was, it wouldn't go away.

And she couldn't ignore it any longer. So, when Chad showed up at her house, loaded with gifts just for her, asking her out a _second _time (She'd accepted, but quickly changed her mind the first), she agreed. It's not like it had to be anything serious, right? Of course not.

Sonny smiled back as Chad left her house, beaming happily.

_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love._

_REVIEEEEEW x 1000! :)_


End file.
